early morning call of distress
by Crimson613
Summary: [katsudeku, tododeku] Katsuki is out on another business trip and Midoriya takes this as his chance to get a birthday present ready for his boyfriend. Of course, having asked Uraraka for advice probably wasn't the best of ideas...or was it?


_hey guys! so to anyone who read "Happy Birthday Kacchan", this takes place in the same world! it's been out on ao3 for awhile now and it's only until i started writing fanfiction again this year that i realized i never posted it here (oops). also, because the order i wrote them in is wonky, this takes place first. and here should be another omake in the other story. enjoy! there is still a part 3 in the making, i just need to figure out where i want it to go..._

* * *

When Ochako had first met Katsuki Bakugou, she knew why her poor little Izuku kept him a secret. Everyone knew why as soon as the blonde opened his mouth.

"HA? Friends? I don't need crap like that!" to say he'd been intimately acquainted with each of Izuku's friends after that was an understatement. After all, he needed to know that if he made Izuku cry for anything, even as petty as breaking his nail because of him, he'd be getting at least five late night visits if they had anything to say about it.

But a couple months into their relationships, they realized they didn't have to worry as Izuku laughed at Katsuki's explosive behavior without consequence and (apparently) katsuki wasn't all that bad behind closed doors ("he's really really attentive, can you believe he got mad at me yesterday because I didn't have any slippers on" or "Kacchan got this for our 6 month anniversary!") and really, the only time Izuku seemed down was when Katsuki left the city. And as much as she hated seeing his downtrodden face when he told her the blonde would be gone for the month, Ochako knew Katsuki had a job and wouldn't fault him for it.

So when Izuku called her as soon as Katsuki had left for the airport, she knew she couldn't say no to his pleas of, "Please, help me think of something for Kacchan's birthday!" which, if she was correct, would be happening while Katsuki was on his trip. Somewhere near the end of it.

"Slow down Deku!" she cried out when Izuku went into his muttering mode, "I thought Katsuki wouldn't be back for his birthday, and didn't you tell me last week that you had something already?"

A quiet sniffle was her answer and she frowned, "Hey what's wrong?"

"I bought him some supplies for work but I forgot to hide them before he got home and he started using them already! He didn't even bat an eye either! And the book too," a pained sound echoed in her ear, "He was all 'what's this stupid piece of crap doing in our house?' and I couldn't tell him it was for him, then he started ranting about the author and What Do I Do Now?!"

Ochako couldn't help the giggles that escaped her when Izuku impersonated Bakugou, his voice going slightly low but still high pitched because of his panic. A whine brought her back and she sighed at Izuku's situation because of course he would forget to hide the presents. An evil part of her wondered how Katsuki would have reacted had he known Izuku had purchased the book for him, "Don't worry, don't worry, I'll help!"

A sigh of relief escaped the panicked boy and Ochako smiled, "Has he said anything, no hints dropped of what he might like?" she began to make some breakfast while holding her phone with her shoulder.

"No...I mean, he's never been one to remember his birthday," Izuku answered with a huge sigh. Ah yes, how could she forget that Katsuki was only good at dates when it came to his job and Izuku. If she were to ask him when the two met and at what time they were back from their first date, Katsuki would answer without even thinking about it. But ask him when the last time his doctor's checkup was and he'd be clueless.

"Well you already got him some writing supplies so he probably doesn't need any of that. Are you guys going to go out? Maybe you can plan something out, take him to some of his favorite restaurants?" she was trying to pool ideas but none of them really sounded good to her.

"His plane actually comes back the day after his birthday, he'll be coming home sometime at night and I want to give him something before the day ends," he confessed. A noise slightly startled her and she turned around. Tsuyu entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and Ochako whispered a _good morning_ to her girlfriend. Midoriya must have heard her as he said, "Tell Tsuyu hello for me."

Ochako did as told and Tsuyu just blinked at her, "Midoriya? What's wrong? He's calling pretty early."

"Katsuki," was her only explanation and Tsuyu seemed to understand. She moved around the kitchen to help set up the table, quietly listening to the conversation happening and wondering if she could help in any way.

"Well if he's coming back after his birthday that limits things doesn't it," Ochako frowned. This was harder than she thought! Especially since she knew Izuku wanted to really surprise Katsuki and anything gifted by Izuku, Katsuki would take without a second word.

"Why not help him with his writing?" Tsuyu suggested, her head tilting to the side as she tried to remember what Katsuki's latest book had been about. He hardly ever talked about his books but she'd remembered that one night when some information had been pried from him by the ever persistent Kirishima, "He could get materials for the novel and take him on a trip. Wasn't he doing something set in England?"

Ochako's eyes sparkled at the input, "Tsuyu that's such a great idea!" she gave her girlfriend a big kiss on the cheek and squeezed her tight.

"Deku! I know what we can do!" Ochako exclaimed, "I'll meet you at your apartment in a few hours!"

* * *

It had been a week since Izuku had phoned Ochako in a panic and part of him wondered if he'd been wrong to contact her. After she and Tsuyu had shown up at noon, they'd told him raiding Katsuki's office was part of the plan. He'd been slightly hesitant because he knew that Katsuki didn't like anyone going into his office when he wasn't there. Something about coming back and finding everything being 'a mess,' which he'd scoffed at because he'd only been tidying up Katsuki's disaster.

But both girls had explained the plan and he was easily persuaded.

It had taken a while to sort through his things since they'd find varying photos, notes, and clippings scattered around with no cataloguing system. Part of him wanted to just grab everything and organize but he resisted the urge. They were snooping as lightly as possible, placing everything back where it belonged.

"AHA!" Ochako had exclaimed after nearly two hours of searching and told him he couldn't see the contents of what she'd found until she got everything prepared.

Which is how he'd ended up at his house. In a dress. With Ochako and Todoroki.

"Ochako...uhm...why are we doing this for again," he quietly muttered as Todoroki set up his equipment around his living room. He'd cleaned it up at Ochako's request the day before and honestly, this wasn't the first time he'd been in a dress because of Ochako (but last time nobody was here to witness it!). Izuku blushed when Todoroki moved behind him, muttering a quiet _excuse me_

Ochako motioned him to sit on the table and Izuku did as he was told, "You said you wanted to surprise Katsuki right? Well this is going to do the trick _and more_." He chuckled awkwardly at the evil glint in her eyes as she moved around his face with all her cosmetics.

"But how does this relate to last week?" she still hadn't shown him anything.

"Izuku, what do you and Katsuki do for every special occasion?" she asked, already knowing the answer thanks to those pages she'd snatched a week ago.

"W-well, you know," Izuku's eyes scuttled over to Todoroki and then back to Ochako, "we stay home, eat something, c-cuddle on the sofa..."

"Don't worry about Todoroki, he's part of the plan too!"

"...we usually have sex..." he squeaked. He'd never been shy about his bedroom activities with the shorter girl but again, he knew Todoroki could hear every word he said.

Ochako nodded, "Yes, yes, well, this has something to do with that!" she closed her makeup bag as she admired her work, "Shouto, can you give me the bag by your feet? Yeah that one!"

And that's when she finally presented Izuku with the papers she'd found inside Katsuki's cabinet. The pages were wrinkled and there were some places where the blonde had scribbled out furiously but it wasn't hard to figure out the intent. She watched Izuku's eyes skim the pages, his face becoming redder and redder, the blush moving down his shoulders, and his hands gripping the pages. His gaze moved to Todoroki who seemed prepared for the action.

 _FLASH_

"Ahhh! That'll make such a beautiful picture! Make sure to send me a copy afterwards ok," Ochako beamed and Todoroki only nodded as he looked over the image. He seemed satisfied and positioned himself to take another. Izuku looked away, covering his face with the pages, "You guys!"

Ochako only laughed, "Come on Izuku, don't be shy! We're only doing something Katsuki really wants. And of course, I brought a few items you two can use. Oh, but you guys need to finish up before noon so I can send him the message. Or I guess you can send me the image and then get busy...After I do that you tell him you're going to be at Kirishima's party and WALA he'll be here in no time!"

"But his job..."

"We both know he's a perfectionist. I bet he already finished up everything he _really_ needed to do and if not, I'm sure he'll get it done before he comes back," she assured Izuku but they knew he was just trying to make excuses. Afterall, Izuku knew firsthand how Katsuki worked and that, when possible, the blonde would get home earlier than planned.

Ochako touched his shoulder, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Izuku could feel his heart pounding in his ears and he looked down at his boyfriend's writing, the narration, the ideas scribbled and then crossed off by the margins, the dialogue, and finally the feelings of desire that coursed through each page. Katsuki had never told him about any of these things and now that Izuku knew, he could pinpoint every gesture that supported this fantasy. And if Todoroki was 'part of the plan' then that meant he was also willing right? And to be honest, he also wasn't unwilling...this was just something new, something he hadn't really thought of exploring in his relationship with Katsuki.

He shook his head and looked up at Ochako, a smile on his face, "We'll do it. Uhm, if Todoroki is fine with everything," he turned towards the other male, "I'm assuming you read this?"

A soft smile was directed at him, "I got the gist of it"

* * *

If Izuku had to describe Todoroki's gaze he would say it was intense. He'd seen the man with a camera before and it was entrancing to see how he would place his full attention on the subject he was photographing. He'd actually been on the receiving end of it a couple times, such as during a wedding or get-togethers of class 1-A but never, _never_ in this way.

Once Ochako had left them to "prepare" Todoroki had wasted no time in getting things started.

"Since we're doing this without Katsuki's consent, I'd like to put down some ground rules."

First off, Izuku was under no obligation to go through with this. If he ever felt uncomfortable, Todoroki stressed, he needed to tell him so that they could stop. Todoroki would pack up and Ochako and him would help Izuku figure something else out. Second, Izuku didn't have to call out to him as he knew lovers did when having sex.

"But!" Izuku interrupted, "what if I do…I mean, I don't know if I _will_ want to but once you're in the moment it's hard to control yourself and I don't want to make you uncomfortable if, you know, I did end up moaning your name or-"

Todoroki chuckled at Izuku's rambling and that had him clam up, his cheeks burning, "It's fine." He raised his hand and let it ghost over Izuku's lips, just centimeters away, "You can call out to me."

Izuku nodded and that small movement had their skin meet briefly. It was electrifying in a way.

But the most important, Todoroki had told him, was that he wanted their physical contact to be minimal.

Izuku had understood the reason and had agreed to it but now, as he was laying on his side, his cheek pressed to one of the many blankets piled onto their makeshift bed, and his fingers deep in his ass, he couldn't help but curse the last rule. He really wanted Todoroki to touch him, to bury his fingers inside him because no matter how much he twisted and pushed, he just couldn't reach that place Katsuki loved to abuse.

He let out a quiet moan, practically an exhale, when Todoroki's hands touched his own, slightly pulling his fingers out. They were cold and felt amazing against his heated skin. A shadow loomed over him and Todoroki's voice was low, _so low_ as he groaned out, "Come on Izuku, let us get a better look. Stretch yourself for Katsuki."

Izuku couldn't help the blush that overtook his body as he did what Todoroki told him. He readjusted his position so that he was almost on his stomach. The skirt had ridden up, the panties Ochako had told him had to be part of the ensemble were halfway down his thighs, and now he used both hands to present himself to the camera. He heard the shutter go off again and he moaned at the attention.

 _I can't believe I have such a weird kink!_

He heard some shuffling behind him and then Todoroki spoke, his voice rougher but still kind and gentle, "Take out your fingers and get on your knees, we'll be using some of the…gifts Uraraka left us now."

Izuku turned to look behind him and felt himself throb at the way Todoroki looked. His hair had gotten messier, his dress shirt had the first few buttons undone, and there was a noticeable bulge in his pants. He licked his lips, wondering how he would feel, how he would taste, would his thrusts be powerful like Katsuki's? Or would he be gentler?

Izuku nodded, overly eager to finally get some real relief. He positioned himself better, getting on his knees and pulling at the blankets for some more support. Soft vibrations touched his legs, kissing him briefly before disappearing, and Izuku groaned, his body enjoying the attention. The vibrator traveled up, kissed the insides of his thighs, and very briefly touched his balls. Izuku panted, his arms losing strength, _Please please please more!_

And finally Todoroki pressed the tip of the vibrator against Izuku, teasing and rubbing, but only going in slightly and coming back out. It was pure torture! Izuku squeezed his eyes, internally fuming because _how could two people so different be so similar in bed?!_

The shutter went off a series of times and Izuku could just imagine what Katsuki would be seeing: how desperate he was for something to fill him, for him to be there because a toy would never be enough.

That's when Todoroki pushed in. It was a single thrust that had Izuku moaning.

And really that was the only invitation Izuku needed. He pulled away from the toy immediately and started fucking himself, his skirt jumping and the panties straining against his thighs. He briefly wondered if there would be marks but at the moment he didn't care. It took the two of them a few seconds to finally start a rhythm that worked but even then it wasn't enough.

Izuku needed something thicker, rougher, more intense! He pushed back, clenching around the toy and practically drooling as the vibrations wracked his body, "Kacchan, please, harder," he called out. The thrusts came faster and Izuku opened his legs wider, hoping that would help and it did briefly. He slid lower while still keeping his ass up and moaned at the friction the blankets created with his dick. His hand moved to help out but cold hands swatted him away. He complained, "Shoutoooo, nghhh"

Suddenly he felt a hand push his head down and the toy was followed by powerful thrusts, " _Fuck, yes,_ Shouto more, just like that!"

The hand in his hair tightened and Izuku relished the slight pain it caused, how the feeling traveled straight to his dick. He was so close! Just a bit more…the shutter went off again and Izuku came. He moaned Katsuki's name into the blankets. The vibrator came out after a few more thrusts and then Todoroki flipped him on his back. Izuku was panting, only just coming back from his high.

Shouto cursed quietly and undid his pants, fumbling slightly before releasing himself. He had been leaking for a while now and used that to pump himself, his hips rocking into his hand and creating lewd noises. Izuku beckoned him over with his legs until Shouto fell over him. They were nearly nose to nose and Izuku lifted his face to Todoroki's ear, "Come on Shouto, come for me."

Shouto shuddered and Izuku moved his body upward as if he were meeting Shouto's every thrust. It didn't take long for Todoroki to come and Izuku couldn't help moaning as he felt the warmth of his cum drip along his thighs.

They were both quiet for a few seconds as they relished in the afterglow.

"That was…" Todoroki began but wasn't sure what to say. Would it be appropriate to say it had felt amazing? Could he tell Izuku how much he'd loved every sound that came out of his mouth, even as he called out Katsuki's name? Or the way his body flexed?

"Intense?" Izuku supplied at his silence and Todoroki nodded.

"Yes…intense."

Izuku laughed aloud, "You don't sound too convinced," he teased.

Todoroki straightened up and tucked himself back into his pants, "It was very intense. I can see how your body has…adjusted to Katsuki's ministrations."

Izuku blushed to his shoulders, "Well…I wouldn't call it adjust per se but, I mean…"

This time, Todoroki was the one to chuckle as he moved away and towards a bag Izuku recognized as Ochako's. He pulled out some loose paper towels and baby wipes, handing them to Izuku while he put back the lube and vibrator where they belonged.

"You know, I'm going to need to put this in the wash right now, otherwise it won't be ready by the time Katsuki gets back," Izuku commented as he wiped away at the skirt.

"About that…"

 **Ochako**  
 _11:30AM_  
ohhhhh this pic is soooo cute! ill send it right now to our little explodo king~

 **Ochako**  
 _11:32AM_  
SENT

 **Ochako**  
 _11:32AM_  
btw zuku i figured you two would be messy so i left another outfit for you in your room, have fuuuuun~


End file.
